The present disclosure concerns the detection of electromagnetic radiation with polarimetric information and, more particularly, polarimetric imaging using a nanotube based imaging sensor or focal plane array.
The detection and imaging of polarization information from electromagnetic radiation has many useful applications. Interest in polarimetric imaging is increasing for applications such as target recognition, target tracking, and astronomy. For example, polarization information can be used to distinguish between man-made objects and natural objects and, in some instances, can help identify specific materials. Polarization information also can be used to gain information on the three-dimensional shape of an object. In astronomy, polarimetry in the far infrared spectrum is used to image magnetic fields surrounding celestial objects.